Tod the Fox Boy
He appears to be a RRB cursed to wear a fox costume and have similar mannerisms like a fox. That’s the Character made up by Systariansrule2024, Introduction After he was born, He was orphaned after his parents were killed by an unknown individual. now alone, He was eventually lost in the City Suburbs of Townsville. He breaks down into tears and starts bawling. Making everyone In in the area shocked and concerned. And one lady, Named Kate Kelley, adopted him and put him in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. he was then shocked when he saw Townsville’s greatest heroes The Powerpuff Girls. and then started to look up to them. Withlike being friends, Bubbles thinks that he was cute. Tod thanks her for that. At Recess, He met another Boy who was cursed to wear a Hounddog Costume, Copper. Tod meets him and asks him what’s his name is? Copper introduced himself as Copper, And then they both began their friendship. After Recess, Amos Slade calls for him and Copper comes to him. Tod tries to say goodbye to him, The Powerpuff Girls come to him. Buttercup attempts to warn him that they’ll become enemies, Blossom tells her that’s not true. Tod believes Blossom about that, He said that he and Copper will be friends forever. Voice Actors * As a Baby - Tara Strong * Current Age - Jonah Bobo Appearance * Eye Color - Light Blue * Hair Color - Blonde * Skin Color - Peach Powers and Abilities * Personality Family * Unnamed Father (Deceased) * Tod’s Mother (Powerpuff Version) (Deceased) Friends: * Blossom (Friend) * Bubbles (Friend) * Buttercup (Friend) * Copper the Hound Boy (Best Friend) * Berry Benson (Friend) * Priscilla (Friend) * Kate Kelley (Foster Mom) * Professor Utonium * Ms. Keane * Blisstina Utonium (Friend) * Alexa O'Rourke (Friend) Enemies: * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Silico * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * Chief (Sometimes) * Amos Slade * HIM * Jenna Ross (The popular girl at his school.) * Jemmica (Because she manipulated him and a few others.) Likes/Dislikes Likes: * School (Sometimes) * Copper (His Best Friend) * The Powerpuff Girls * Chocolate Milk * Being Adored * Friendship * Miss. Keane * Recess * Hide and Seek * Swimming * Blisstina Utonium * Going Outside * Save Hostages * Help Somebody * Snow Days Dislikes: * Villains * Crime * Hunters * Chores * Silico * Princess Morbucks * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Not being Adopted * Leaving his Friends Behind * Getting Chased * Broken Friendships * Animals getting Hurt * His Friends getting hurt. * Getting Kidnapped Episode Appearance * The Origin of Tod * The Girls and the Fox * When I met Bliss * Snow Day (Powerpuff Girls 2016) Inspiration * Tod the Fox from The Fox and the Hound * Dash from the Incredibles * Boomer from the RRB. * Young Tarzan in Disney’s Tarzan * Lewis Robinson in Meet the Robinsons * Nemo in Finding Nemo Birth * March 14, 2016 Relationships Copper the Hound Boy TBA Powerpuff Girls TBA Trivia * It is Unknown where he came from, but it is likely he lived near townsville before the curse. * He used to be an ordinary boy, but after his parents' mysterious death, he was then forced to wear a fox costume by an evil witch. * he loosely resembles boomer. * He has the same Inspiration of his name since Disney’s 1981 Film “The Fox and the Hound”. When he was adopted by a Farmer. * Tod from Disney does not cry in "The Fox and the Hound" movie. But in 2016 Powerpuff Girls, in that counterpart, (as a Rowdyruff Boy) He does. * In the Winter, His Fur turned white and becomes an Arctic Fox Boy. Quotes * (After he was Born) (Whimper) Snif, Ah. * (All Alone in the Streets) (Whimpering) bbb..WAAAAAH!!! (Everyone are Concerned) * (Being Adored by Kate Kelley) Mama. (He takes another gulp on a Milk Bottle) * (After grown as a child) Hi, Mommy (Snickering) * Nyah! Nyah! (Blows raspberry) Gallery Baby_Tod_Hiding.jpeg|As a Newborn, He is hiding under his blanket Lonely_Tod.jpeg|Tod shedding Tears TodWhimper.jpeg|He starts to whimper BabyTodCrying.jpeg|Aww, Poor little Guy Baby_Tod_drinking_Milk.jpeg|He was raised by Kate Kelly. Category:Rowdyruff people Category:Males Category:Animal Kids Category:Orphan Category:Fanon Characters Category:2016 PPG Fanmade Episodes Category:Characters Category:Powerpuffs in Orange Category:Puffs in Orange Category:Blonde characters Category:Puffs in White